A Date with Hinata
by Devi77
Summary: It's Naruto's first homecoming dance with Hinata, but there's also the drama in the mix when it comes to dancing and doing laundry.


**Naruto High School**

**Story 7: A Date with Hinata**

(Rated T for mild violence, adult content, and adult language)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Naruto _because it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. As for the drama in high school, it has some coolness in it. So, enjoy the show!)

Friday night was a blast as everyone was enjoying the football game. With the Konoha Flames leading the Oto Blasters 38 to 34, it was a huge upset over the opposing team as everyone in Konoha City cheered for the victory. Even Namu was grateful that the football team won as he got drenched with a bucket full of Gatorade. With Naruto sitting on the bleachers watching the victory, he was glad that his uncle led the team to another great win as it was another one to savor. Sooner or later, he would get ready for tomorrow's Homecoming dance as this year's theme was something out of _Regular Show_. It was also another opportunity to get ready for tomorrow as he was ready to go on a date with Hinata. Speaking of which, he saw her sitting next to him as she was instantly blushing. She couldn't help it as she found Naruto to be quite handsome. It was the best thing that ever could have happened as she was ready to be his date for tomorrow's dance.

"Naruto," she said. "What a surprise that you're here."

"I know," he said. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"You remembered... Anyway, I have my dress ready. Do you have your suit ready, too?"

"It's in my closet. Sooner or later, I'll wear it just for tomorrow's dance."

Both Naruto and Hinata were optimistic that they were most likely to be going to tomorrow's Homecoming dance. Although Naruto hadn't gone dancing before, he hasn't gone on a date, either, but he went to the movies when he saw her there at the time. He was happy that he was getting a date for the dance as he was all set and ready to go for tomorrow's festivities. This was his first dance after all as he was ready to get set up the moment that the festivities occur tomorrow. When the football game ended, he decided to take Hinata home as he didn't want her to walk home alone. He was taught the meaning of chivalry from his relatives as it was also common courtesy to walk a girl home. When he went towards Hinata's house, it was like a castle as it was also one of the corporations that ever existed in Konoha City. The Hyuga Corporation was a frugal type of business as they had one thing that they always do the most, they pay taxes in which fund several programs that are good for the economy and for the environment as well.

When Naruto saw Hinata go into her house, he waved goodbye as he was on his way to his own home. It was getting late as he was also starting to get a little hungry. When he stopped over at Konoha Market, he went towards the snack section as he grabbed two instant chow meins and a bag of tortilla chips. When he was about to pay for his stuff, he saw Sasuke in the store as he was doing some shopping for some last ditch efforts for tomorrow's dance. Like Naruto, he was also shopping for a suit as he was also getting himself some cologne, which was a brand that was none other than Ed Hardy. To his dismay, he was most likely to go stag, but he was most likely to be smitten for Sakura as he wanted to take her out to the dance tomorrow night. He even got his own suit as it was fit for tomorrow's Homecoming dance. When he paid for them, he was on his way out of Konoha Market as he was ready to go home. When he took the bus home, only Naruto remained at Konoha Market as he was paying for his snacks.

When he went out of there, he was on his way home as he about to turn in for the night. By the time he got there, he noticed that the mailbox hasn't been checked as he opened it up. With several letters that result in bills and junk mail, he got them in his hands as he went into his house. Even though it was getting late, he didn't go without his favorite chow mein as he was cooking it in the microwave. While he was waiting for it to get done, he was looking at the mail as he found several letters that came from both his father's and mother's sides of his family. It was said that he had paternal relatives that only deal in fishing as he found a letter that smelled like the sea.

"It's good to have relatives who care about you," he said to himself.

When he opened up the letter, he found that it was a belated birthday card as it had money in it. There was also a gift Konoha Market gift card that had five thousand yen in it as it was most likely to be useful in the future. When he heard the microwave beep, he took out the chow mein as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and was ready to eat it. The taste of the chow mein had really hit the spot as he was eating it down. After he finished it up, he threw away the empty container in the trash as he put his chopsticks into the sink. With the clock ticking towards eleven, he went upstairs to the bathroom as he stripped off his clothes and got ready to take a shower. With the hot water running, he cleaned himself as he was ready to start another day coming. When he rinsed himself off, he dried himself off as he put on his nightclothes. After brushing his teeth, he put his dirty clothes in the hamper as he left the bathroom. By the time he got into his room, he climbed into his bed as he was tired from all that bustle. When he fell asleep, he was dreaming about the Homecoming dance as he was ready to dance with Hinata soon enough...

###

Hinata was busy getting ready for bed as she was dressed in lavender pajamas. After getting cleaned up and getting her teeth brushed, she was already in her room as she opened up her closet. She was looking at the dress that she bought as it was made for her with all the trimmings. It was the most elegant dress that she ever bought as it was a ballroom gown that was made for formal occasions, but tomorrow's dance was sure to be one that would be remembered. She loved her dress as it was the most beautiful one that she picked out from Benibara. It would also be the ideal dress for her date with Naruto as she was happy to get a date with him. The thought of him made her blush as she couldn't help herself like that. As usual, she always had a crush on him as she thought of him to be unlike any of the other boys in the school. Tomorrow night would be her big chance to dance with him at the homecoming formal as she was staring at the dress that she bought.

"Naruto...," she said to herself.

Even though it was already late, Hinata was still excited about going to the dance as she crawled into her bed and fell asleep. She would soon be the belle of the ball as she was about to be Naruto's date to the homecoming dance. It would all soon pay off in the end as she would be whisked into Naruto's arms for tomorrow, for the evening would be perfect for such a great fall formal.

###

The next morning, Naruto was up as he was busy cleaning up the whole house. He wanted it to be clean by the time he got home from tonight's dance as he was getting everything done. By the time he was finished, he stared at the clock as it was ticking towards two in the afternoon. After doing all that housework in his home, he decided to fix some lunch before he did anything else. With a cup of instant ramen to eat, he was busy chowing down as it hit the spot from all that cleaning. After finishing up his lunch, he threw away the cup and washed up his chopsticks as he put them in the dish drainer. With a little more time to spare, he had to get ready as he was about to take a shower. When he got upstairs to the bathroom, he got his business done as he was cleaning himself with the new Old Spice body wash that he brought out from his stockpile earlier. After he got done, he dried himself with a towel as he went to the sink to get himself ready for tonight's Homecoming dance. After spending a few minutes just to look good, he left the bathroom as he went to his room and got out his suit for tonight's dance. He even got out some clean underwear and some socks to wear as he got himself fully dressed for the dance. The suit was perfect as he loved the feel of it. It was something that he would keep with him for many years to come as it had his favorite colors in it: black and orange. When he put on his new cologne and slicked back his hair, he was looking good as he was ready to get to the school dance.

"Tonight's the night," he said to himself.

Gathering up his wallet, keys, and cellphone, Naruto was making further adjustments as he locked the back door and the front door to his house when he went out the door. When we was walking to the school, he noticed that it was in full swing as he saw some of the students all dressed in their formal clothes for tonight's dance. When he got to the entrance, he noticed that Hinata was sitting on the bench as she wasn't allowed in because of her dress. It was very devastating for her to be left out as she was feeling sad. Naruto only wanted to comfort her as he sat down next to her. He had never expected her to be sitting outside during the dance, but he couldn't let her stay sad forever.

"How come you have to sit outside?" asked Naruto.

"It's one of the advisors in the school," said Hinata as she had tears in her eyes. "He didn't like my dress because it showed too much on the top."

"Is that so? I don't have a problem with it because i've never seen you so busty before. You're very beautiful in that dress."

"That's not what Kinjo thinks."

"Kinjo? He's my uncle. What's _he_ of all people doing here at the dance?"

"He says that he's the one who monitors the dress code for tonight's dance. He even says that no dresses that show too much or too little and my dress has shown that already on top."

"Headmistress Tsunade's here and _she_ shows a little too much, but I'm hoping that she puts Kinjo in his place."

Hinata was grateful about Naruto's words as she was feeling better. They had a reason to be here as they went inside without anyone noticing. With the music blaring, there were many students dancing in the commons as there was also some food and drink on hand. The display of desserts and punch was huge as it had a display of many things sweet. Naruto had never expected such displays of food to appear at tonight's homecoming dance as he wanted to try out a few things, but he had Hinata in tow. He was ready to dance with his date as he heard some slow music playing. He had to play it cool as he took Hinata by the hand when they danced to the slow music. Everyone in the school commons had never seen anything like it before as they saw Naruto and Hinata dancing in the center of the commons floor. Even Sasuke and Sakura were stunned to see them take the lead in the slow dance as the music was playing with such greatness. By the time that the music ended, Naruto and Hinata decided to get some punch and cookies as they went towards the food table. By the time that they got some refreshments, they noticed Kinjo standing next to the punch bowl as he wasn't too happy with what was going on here.

"I thought I told you that you're not allowed in here with a dress like that," he yelled as he refused to let Hinata go any further. "Someone from the Hyuga family shouldn't let their daughter dress like a tramp."

"Leave her alone," said Naruto as he stood by Hinata's side. "She's does _not_ dress like a tramp!"

"She's showing a lot of cleavage in that dress of hers! She should at least cover up with a shawl or else she's out of the dance!"

"Just because she's busty, doesn't mean that you have to bully her about it."

"And what are you gonna do about it, Naruto?"

"Kinjo!" yelled Tsunade as she was standing behind him. "Aren't you forgetting that you shouldn't deprive anyone of their homecoming dance?"

"Headmistress Tsunade, what brings you here?"

"I take it that you still hadn't learned your lesson from last year's homecoming dance, didn't you?"

"I'm just simply following the dress code rules here. Hinata should be penalized for showing such cleavage in her dress."

"Hey, Hinata's not the only one here with a bust. Therefore, there's nothing wrong with the way she dresses up for the dance, but at least she doesn't dress up like a tramp. As for you, Kinjo, you're gonna spend the upcoming week dishing out report cards for the first quarter, is that understood?"

Kinjo was no match for Tsunade as he left the school commons. It was a huge relief for Naruto and Hinata as they stayed in the school commons for the dance. The night was perfect for a homecoming dance as they were simply living it up at this party. By the time the music stopped, there was some crowning for the couples from the student body and the teachers. Both Naruto and Hinata were sitting down at a table as they saw Tsunade standing at the podium. She had noticed the best dressed students all sitting at their tables as they were all awaiting the results of this year's homecoming king and queen for the class groups they represent.

"People and students of Konoha Academy," she said as she drew out a piece of paper. "Tonight's homecoming dance was a huge success. As for tonight's homecoming king and queen for the student class groups, it's time to crown the most worthy. There's also the supreme homecoming king and queen of the school year, so sit tight and I can bring them out." She opens up the piece of paper as she was ready to read the results. "For the freshman class, this year's homecoming king and queen are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Both students came up to the podium as they were being crowned by the staff. "For the sophomore class, this year's homecoming king and queen are Neji Hyuga and Tenten." She notices them coming up to the podium and they were being crowned. "For the juniors, this year's king and queen are Nobuo Hoshinari and Akeno Nijikane." A handsome boy with lavender hair and a girl with orange hair come up to the podium as they get crowned. "And for the seniors, this year's homecoming king and queen are Kazuo Horiuchi and Miho Akijouji." A silver-haired boy and a busty girl with teal hair come up to the podium to be crowned. "Now, this year's supreme homecoming king and queen will be a major first for a class group. For the first time that a freshman couple is crowned, this year's supreme homecoming king and queen are Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga."

Both Naruto and Hinata were stunned to have their names called up as they went up to the podium to be crowned. Everyone applauded them as they were decorated in such regal garb complete with the whole bells and whistles. Both of them had never been crowned supreme homecoming king and queen before as they were about to get ready to have the next dance all to themselves. When they got onto the dance floor, they danced to some alt-rock music as they were simply the center of attention in the school commons. After the dance ended, there was some applause coming from the students and faculty as they viewed them to be the best that ever happened here in Konoha Academy. It was the best night of the entire school year as both Naruto and Hinata stayed until the dance was over. By the time everyone went home, they were stopped by Kinjo as he was still not too happy with them breaking the dress code earlier. He didn't like to be defeated that easily, but he also had a long grudge against Naruto as he wanted to attack directly.

"I thought that Miss Tsunade told you not to harrass us anymore," said Naruto.

"You think that you're all that, but you're _not_!" yelled Kinjo angrily. "You may have our family name, but you're not a true Uzumaki! You only got it when you lost your parents years ago. Your true family are nothing but stinky fishermen while the rest of us maintain this academy."

"I already know about it, but my paternal relatives are fishermen, but they're _not _stinky."

"As for Hinata, she should go to a much more private school than Konoha Academy to show off her 'assets.'"

"You keep your mouth shut! Hinata's family is a lot like ours, Kinjo! I won't let you make fun of her like that, you hear me?!"

"Anyway, I've been wanting to do this for a long time now..."

Kinjo grabbed a bucket full of red punch as he drenched both Naruto and Hinata with it. They were both embarrassed and humiliated by him as he left the school grounds with a smile on his face. With their fancy clothes ruined, both Naruto and Hinata were reeling from Kinjo's attack as they had to change out of their clothes immediately. This wasn't a good time for them as they were taking the full brunt of Kinjo's cruelty. Going home was going to be tough as they both walked towards the school grounds. Little did they know was that their crowns blew off as they landed in the trees. Even though that they didn't mind them, they ran towards the school grounds as they were most likely to be cleaning themselves off of the red punch that was poured on them. The gym and the locker rooms were still open as they crept into the separate rooms to take off their drenched clothes. In the boys' locker room, Naruto stripped off his clothes as he opened up his gym locker. It was a godsend that he was always reminded to have clean clothes in there as he took them out of there. Even though that they were his gym clothes, he didn't mind them as he even had to pack in some clean underwear to boot. With his wallet, keys, and cellphone out of his pockets, he set them in his locker as he shut the door to keep them secure for now. It wasn't long until he showered up with some men's soap as he was cleaning up the red punch from his body.

He had never expected to be embarrassed by Kinjo's antics as he was rinsing himself off in the shower. Naked and wet, he slowly walked towards a stack of towels as he grabbed one and dried himself off with it. With his clean clothes on, he put the towel in the laundry cart along with his drenched suit. He was relieved that he didn't get totally humiliated on this night as he went towards his locker to get his vital things out of there while he shoved them in his pockets. When he looked at the time on the wall clock, he noticed that it was past eleven as he heard the sound of doors automatically locking from the outside. He was locked in the school as he had to stay here for the night, but he had plenty of conveniences to muster.

"What could be worse?" he said to himself as he sighed heavily.

When he entered into the gym, he noticed that Hinata was all cleaned up as she was dressed in her own gym clothes. Like him, she was also locked in the school as she was disappointed in the outcome that she had during the homecoming dance. Still, they were trapped inside the school as they were in the gym staring at the basketball hoops. Even though the date got a little sidetracked, they still had a lot of time alone together as they sat down on the bleachers.

"I can't believe that Kinjo drenched us and ruined our clothes," said Naruto.

"That man's a bully," said Hinata.

"Yeah, and he's also my uncle, too. As usual, he spoils everything just to keep me grounded."

"Naruto, you shouldn't be too discouraged about this. Besides, I don't mind being trapped here with you."

"Really? I've never expected to be trapped with someone who's a lot prettier than most girls here. By the way, being trapped on school grounds sounds nice for a date. It's also a shame that our clothes got drenched."

"My dress... It's dry-clean only. There's also no way that red punch could come out."

"Wait! There's some dry-clean bags that go in the dryer just to keep clothes clean. By the way, my suit is also dry-clean only, so we'll be pulling an all-nighter here. I sure hope that your folks aren't too worried about you right now and it's beyond curfew."

"I don't mind, Naruto. It's the best night that I ever had with you."

"Same here."

Naruto stared at Hinata as he was about to pull off something that he had never did before: his first kiss. He had never kissed a girl before as he was getting nervous. This was something new to him as he finally mustered up some courage to kiss Hinata on the lips. He was also aware that something like that would never happen again as he kissed her directly. This was his first kiss as he lived up the moment just to be with her. It was also a milestone for him as he was simply in school with not only tons of homework, but with someone that loves him the most. With the night going into the early hours of the morning, they started to get to work as they were ready to leave the gym and enter back into the separate locker rooms to get their clothes. It was also a godsend that there was a washer and dryer in the gym office to clean their underclothes and towels as they were ready to wash and dry-clean them up without delay.

With Hinata's dress up first to get dry-cleaned, it was shoved into a Dryel bag with a fabric cleaning cloth. When it was put into the dryer on medium heat for thirty minutes, all Hinata had to do was to wait as she watched it tumble in the dry-cleaning bag inside. It wasn't long until Naruto got the washer going as he put a scoop full of laundry detergent and a cap full of fabric softener in there and started it up. Washing clothes was a moment of cleanliness as Naruto was no stranger to doing laundry. He had every reason just to keep the special clothes clean as he waited patiently for Hinata's dress to look good as new. The washer and dryer was also something to be used to clean sports and band uniforms as they were most likely to be something that was energy efficient in the long run. After waiting for thirty minutes, Naruto took out the dry-cleaning bag as he took out Hinata's dress. It was a miracle that it came out clean as he grabbed a hanger from the rack and hung it up over the washer and dryer. When it was his suit's turn to get cleaned, he placed it into the dry-cleaning bag with another fabric cleaning cloth and set it back into the dryer for another thirty minutes. Even though he wasn't worried, he continued to wait until his clothes got done as he saw Hinata stare at her dress again. She was happy that it was cleaned as it looked good as new again. All along, she viewed Naruto as someone who simply dressed up like a _yanki_, but he had a lot of responsibilities to muster when it came to cleaning things, especially delicate clothes.

"It's gonna take a while for the rest of them to get clean," he said.

"I've never expected you to be responsible with the clothes before," said Hinata.

"I've did plenty of housework around my place sometimes and I prefer it that way whenever I get home from school."

"My family's rich, but there are times that we chip in together with the mainstays in our household."

"What did you expect? Your family owns a corporation that even pays taxes every once in a while. As for me, I mostly hang around my maternal relatives, but Kinjo's not a big fan of me."

"Why does he treat you badly?"

"He does it because I was there, but I have Aunt Kirina and Uncle Namu around because they're the janitor and football coach. They're the family that I love dearly, but I also have Aunt Kaho, who owns the arcade. Even though I was given my mom's surname, I still have to contend with the rules of this school, which is better than getting suspended."

Both Naruto and Hinata checked up on the clothes for a little bit longer as the dry-cleaning bag came out of the dryer first. Naruto was surprised to see his suit clean as he hung it up on a hanger alongside Hinata's dress. With their underclothes and towels cleaned from the washer, they were put into the dryer as they were ready to be finished. Even though it took a while, they watched the clothes in the dryer tumble inside as they were waiting patiently for their things to get done. After waiting for a while, they heard footsteps coming into the locker room and gym area as they noticed someone coming here directly. It wasn't long until Naruto turned around and saw Aunt Kirina coming here as she was suspicious about the activity that was going on here. Even Hinata turned around to see her as she was holding their crowns in her hand.

"Looks like I found you two here," she said.

"Aunt Kirina," said Naruto. "I've never expected you to be here all of a sudden."

"I knew that you guys didn't go home right away since Kinjo drenched you with that red punch. He shouldn't be doing that all because he can't stand some people."

"He called me some bad names, too," said Hinata.

"Kinjo did that to you? That's just wrong. If Tsunade got a hold of him again, she'd clean his clock big time."

"You got that right," said Naruto.

"Anyway, you guys are staying way past curfew right now, but you have to get home right away. But first, you two need to get into your clothes again just to take a homecoming picture."

"What?!" they both said.

Without hesitation, both Naruto and Hinata took their clothes as they went into the separate locker rooms to change. When they got into their clothes, they made their way to the gym as they saw Kirina with a camera in her hand. She had always took pictures of students during their dances as she was going to take a picture of Naruto and Hinata in all their glory complete with their crowns on their heads. When picture time came, they stood firmly still as they saw the camera flash at them. It was the proverbial icing on the cake as the picture came out perfectly with such standard. After enduring a picture shoot, both Naruto and Hinata returned to the locker rooms to take off their clothes as they dressed back into their gym clothes. It was a night to remember as they took their clothes into their gym bags and followed Aunt Kirina towards the main doors.

When they all left for Kirina's truck, they were on their way home as they even had to endure the cold fall weather while returning to their homes. After dropping Hinata off at her home, Kirina drove Naruto to his own place as they stopped at the fence. When they got there, it was intact as Naruto was happy to be home after enduring such trouble with his date with Hinata. Waving goodbye to Kirina, he watched her drive off in her truck as he went directly inside of his house. It was good to be home as he took off his shoes and crashed on his couch. It was one whirlwind of a date, but he was also happy that he got a date with Hinata after all. Sooner or later, he would be back in school with plenty of homework, but for now, he was tired as he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**The End**


End file.
